


Toy

by ToxicTraitor



Series: Use Somebody [5]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:18:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4348502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicTraitor/pseuds/ToxicTraitor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuya tries to protect Shun but he fails.  Reiji  is confronted by Shun to confess his true feelings. (I'm bad at summaries.. I'm sorry.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toy

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if anything is out of order, if you think I should add any additional tags, please tell me.  
> Please excuse any grammatical or spelling errors.
> 
> I'm so sorry if you were waiting for an update. My mood has been really down lately and I didn't want to write because it would ruin the story.
> 
> Please enjoy!  
> ~Toxic

Yuuri stood with his head bowed before the Professor.  He had messed up, he had lost Yuzu.  The Professor was furious with him.  Yuuri knew whatever the Professor had to say wouldn’t be good news for him, not in the least.

            The Professor had ordered everyone else out of the room; it was just the two of them left.  Yuuri felt his breathing speed up as he began to panic.  His palms became slick with sweat.  Upsetting the Professor was the last thing he wanted to do.

            “You’ve failed me,” the Professor sighed, he stood tall in front of Yuuri.

            “Please, give me another chance.  I won’t fail you again,” Yuuri begged; his voice barely above a whisper.

            The Professor shook his head, “There will be no second chances from now on, Yuuri,”

            Yuuri trembled, “Please, Professor.  I can be a good boy.  I can if you gave me a chance!”

            The Professor frowned, “Then be a good boy for me.  Take it off Yuuri,” he commanded.

            Yuuri shook.  He obeyed silently, his fingers fumbling with his buttons.  The quiet rustling filled the room as his fingers brushed over fabric.  He removed his coat, letting it fall to floor.

            “I’m being kind to you, Yuuri,” the Professor smiled cruelly.  He wrapped the new yellow coat around Yuuri’s shoulders, “I’m only demoting you into Yellow.  I could demote you into Red,”

            Yuuri felt tears prickle in his eyes, “Yes, Professor,”

            Yuuri left the room, humiliation burning in his cheeks as he walked through the campus.  He could feel all eyes on him as he walked.  Yuuri, loved by the Professor, demoted into Yellow.  He had fallen from grace.

            He needed to get Yuzu.

 

 

            Yuuya woke up with Shun’s arm wrapped tightly around him.  Shun kissed him gently, his fingers trailing down Yuuya’s back.  He suggested paying Reiji a visit after they fetched Serena.

            Serena had been waiting for them outside her room.  Yuuya noticed a small glint in her eyes as they approached.  She knew there was something between them, but she didn’t mention it.

            “I’ve asked Reiji to meet us,” she said.

            Shun nodded, “Then let’s go meet him,”

            The two of them discussed the current issue at hand quietly as they walked.  Yuuya could barely pick up anything they said.  He understood a little, bits and pieces of it.  Yuuya noticed that they were both watching carefully for anything out of place.  They only relaxed when they got to Reiji’s door.

            “Good morning,” Reiji greeted.  He sat quietly at a table, his hands folded neatly under his chin.

            “We need to talk to you about something important,” Shun began, “We can’t have anyone listening in,”

            Reiji gave Shun a sly smile, remembering last night when Shun had come to his room, “This room is perfectly soundproof, Kurosaki.  I was sure you were aware of that,”

            Shun narrowed his eyes, “We have suspicions about a member of the team,”

            “Begin,” Reiji instructed quietly.

            “We believe Dennis isn’t who he says he is,” Serena spoke.

            “During the championship, he said he was an LDS student,” Yuuya brought up, “You must know something.  Is he really from LDS?”

            Reiji leaned back in his chair, crossing one leg over the other, “Oh,” he smiled, “You’ve caught on,”

            “Caught on? What is that supposed to mean, Akaba?” Shun asked, seething.

            “He’s not from LDS.  He isn’t even from Standard.  He is a spy sent by Academia,”

            “You knew the whole time?” Yuuya asked, shocked.

            “Of course I knew,” Reiji said, “I’ve done a background check on every competitor that entered the competition,”

            “Why didn’t you inform us?” Serena asked.  Her tone was much calmer than Shun’s, but Yuuya could still hear anger in it.

            “I didn’t want to raise any suspicions.  I plan to use him to our advantage,” Reiji explained.

            “You were just going to let him spy on all of us?” Yuuya asked, “He’s probably feeding our plans to Academia right now,”

            “What if he tries to hurt one of us?” Serena asked, “All of us are targets,”

            “He won’t do anything,” Reiji sighed, “He can’t without raising suspicion on him.  Right now he’s stepping carefully.  He’s more use to us right now than he is to Academia,”

            Shun ground his teeth, “So we do nothing?  This is some great plan you have here, Akaba.  I can’t wait for us all to just sit around and wait to be killed,”

            “Watch it, Kurosaki,” Reiji warned, “Our agreement relies on you obeying me.  You will follow my orders,”

            Shun shook with rage.  He bit down hard on his tongue to keep quiet.  He turned to leave.  Yuuya and Serena followed him quietly.  Before they could leave, Yuuya heard Reiji call out to Shun.

            “I expect to see you again tonight, Kurosaki,” Reiji called, “We need to discuss the punishment for your recent outbursts against me,”

            Shun nodded, holding his tongue.

           

            The three of them stood outside the door for a moment.  They were all silent as they took in what information they had just learned.  Yuuya watched as Shun reached out, placing his hand on Serena’s arm.  He told her to be careful around Dennis.  She nodded.

            He turned to Yuuya, taking him and leading him down the hall.

            “I don’t want you to leave my side, okay?” he said, “Always stay close to someone, anyone.  Just make sure you are never alone with Dennis,”

            Yuuya nodded, “Okay,”

            He sighed, with Shun concerned about him he felt better.  He was still worried about Dennis but if Shun had an eye on him, Dennis wasn’t likely to repeat last night’s event.

            “Umm, Shun,” Yuuya began, “Are you really going to visit Reiji tonight?”

            “I don’t have a choice,” Shun sighed, shaking his head, “Don’t worry about it,”

            Yuuya swallowed.  How could he not worry?  He hated the idea of Shun being in there with Reiji.  He hated how humiliated Shun felt.  Reiji was being cruel.  It wasn’t fair to take advantage of Shun when he was down.  Yuuya would much rather take Shun’s place than to see him suffer more.

 

                Yuuya waited until later that evening to visit Reiji.  He had made sure that Shun had no idea what he was doing.  He didn’t want Shun to try and stop him.  He would take Shun’s place, maybe then it would ease Shun’s burdens a little.

            It was obvious that Reiji had been waiting for Shun when Yuuya knocked on his door.  Reiji sighed, disappointed.

           “Is something wrong, Sakaki?” Reiji asked trying to keep his voice patient.

            “I…” Yuuya trailed off, “I wanted to come here… In Shun’s place,”

            “Oh,” Reiji smiled, “Is that so?  You came here to protect him?”

            Yuuya swallowed, “Yes,”

            Reiji laughed, “Do you think it’s that easy? Do you think you can replace him just like that?”

            “What does it matter?  Isn’t it all the same to you?  Who cares who you’re using?  As long as you get what you want then it should be fine,”

            Reiji sighed, fixing his glasses, “Come in then, if you’re sure you want to do this.  I won’t play nice,”

            Yuuya stepped into Reiji’s room, his heart racing in his chest.  Now that he was here, alone with Reiji, he was terrified.  He tried to swallow, but his throat was so dry.  What would Reiji want with him?  He had no experience except for what little he had done with Shun and whatever he had learnt on his own.  He had no clue what would please Reiji.

            He could feel Reiji’s hands on his shoulders, tugging at the fabric of his shirt. Reiji’s hands moved down his sides, down to his waist and then lower to his hips.  His heart started beating even faster when Reiji tugged at the zipper of his pants.

            Yuuya held his breath and squeezed his eyes shut.  He wasn’t sure what he was supposed to feel.  Excited?  Humiliated?  Whatever he was feeling, he knew it was wrong.

            Reiji pulled away, standing straight and crossing his arms. 

            “What’s wrong?” Yuuya asked, breathless.

            “Go back to your room, Sakaki,” Reiji sighed, “I don’t want you,”

            “Why not?” Yuuya asked.

            Reiji shook his head, “This isn’t a child’s game.  You shouldn’t be playing with someone like me,”

            “I’m not a child,” Yuuya said, defiantly.

            “You _are_ a child.  You’re too naïve and too immature for you own good.  If Kurosaki is willing to play with a child, then let him break his toys,”

            “I’m not his toy,” Yuuya mumbled, hurt by the insult. 

            “As I’ve told you.  You’re too naïve, Sakaki,” Reiji said, his voice softening, “You have to grow up if you want to win this war.  You’re too trusting and your thinking will lead us all into failure,”

            Yuuya left then, he couldn’t handle hearing any more.  Reiji was right.  How many people had he blindly trusted that only ended up trying to hurt him?  He was stupid and naïve and childish.  Maybe if he had been more careful, Yuzu would still be with him.

           

            Shun knocked on Reiji’s door only an hour after Yuuya had left.  He sighed; he wasn’t in the mood for hearing Reiji lecture him.  The look at Reiji’s face when he opened the door told Shun that he was in for a long one.

            Reiji didn’t start until Shun started to remove his clothes.  He was shirtless by the time Reiji finally began.

            “You had better tighten your leash on Sakaki,” Reiji said as he removed his own shirt.

            “I don’t keep him on a leash, Akaba.  I’m not cruel like you,” Shun spat back.

            “Cruel?  You’re just as cruel as I am, even worse than I am,” Reiji retorted, “You’re using him like he’s a toy,”

            “A toy?  If I use him like a toy, then what does that make me?  You use me as a toy.  You treat me like a dog.  If you’re better than me, then prove it.  Tell me you love me, Akaba,”

            Reiji swallowed, unable to speak.  His silence wins him a hard laugh from Shun.

            “You’re pathetic,” Shun spat.

            Silence followed, filling the room.  The tension was so thick that it was hard to breathe.  The two boys removed the rest of their clothes, dropping them to the floor.  They didn’t say anything as they climbed into Reiji’s bed.

            They were quiet, even though it was obvious how reliant they were on each other for pleasure.  Shun’s fingers twisted and pulled at the thin sheets as Reiji pushed him harder and harder.  He bit back every sound that threatened to escape his throat; he wouldn’t give Reiji even the slightest pleasure of hearing him moan his name.

            He tried to think of Yuuya.  He much rather have Yuuya’s hands caressing his hips and to have Yuuya’s hot breath at his ear.  He had to bite back Yuuya’s name when he moaned into Reiji’s pillow as he climaxed.

            Reiji leaned in to bite Shun’s neck, making sure to leave a bruise there.  Shun was his, he wanted Yuuya to know that.  Shun glared at him when he finally pulled away.  Shun held his neck, muttering and cursing Reiji out.

            Reiji leaned in once more to kiss Shun quickly.

            “Go to sleep,” Reiji murmured, caressing Shun’s cheek, “You must be tired,”

            Shun glared at him.  He was tired and sleep sounded so good right now.  He hated how easy it was to fall asleep in Reiji’s bed. 

            Reiji watched quietly as Shun drifted off into sleep.  Shun looked so much younger and softer in his sleep.  When the anger and hatred was gone, Shun looked like any other sixteen year old boy.  He looked almost innocent.

            Reiji swallowed, maybe he did love Shun.  It was hard not to fall for him when he looked so sweet in his sleep.


End file.
